Kapela yang redup
by Imorz
Summary: Matanya beradu. Tsukishima bungkam pada katastrofe. [ #NoTsukkiNolife ]


Haikyuu sepenuhnya milik Haruichi Furudate. Fanfiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya sebagai hiburan dan kesenangan batin.

Kapela yang redup © Imorz

Matanya beradu. Tsukishima bungkam pada katastrofe.

[ #NoTsukkiNoLife ]

* * *

Andai saja, hanya andai, ada segelintir manusia berinisiatif berpesiar ke dasar palung mariana, atau mendaki puncak himalaya dengan sepatu hak, Tsukishima Kei bersedia mengikuti biro perjalanan tersebut dengan kesungguhan demi membasmi kelabu hati. Usia lima belas tahun sering kali dihinggapi emosi-emosi enigma yang mampu membuat rambut kusut. Bukan sifat asli Tsukishima, padahal. Namun, Yamaguchi Tadashi bersalah dalam kasus senyapnya kamar dan relung hati.

(Biasanya kamarnya memang sepi tapi kali ini ditambah relung hati, jadi itu termasuk kiamat kecil. Tsukishima benci hal ini).

Lemah, rapuh, senantiasa merengek, pengikut setia Tsukishima, adalah Yamaguchi Tadashi. Ia mirip karakter _game_ konsol sampingan yang berpenampilan compang-camping, bertubuh ringkih, coklat lumpur pada pipi kiri, dan berakhir mencopet sekantung koin emas salah seorang pembeli pasar bawah tanah. Sosoknya mudah dilupakan, mudah sirna. Sekali diberi kesempatan, narator memaparkan kisahnya hanya selama tiga sampai enam menit. Tidak lebih.

Yamaguchi tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa Tsukishima. Sebaliknya, Tsukishima makmur tanpanya.

Pemikiran-pemikiran itu berbuah katastrofe. Ia tahu benar Yamaguchi terus membuntuti karena ia meyakini hanya Tsukishima harapan terbesarnya. Pemuda itu, benar, tidak dapat hidup tanpa Tsukishima. Ia bernapas darinya, tumbuh dan berkembang darinya, hingga menjadikannya sosok yang dapat menegap sempurna seperti detik ini.

Yamaguchi menaruh ketertarikan padanya. Bukan platonik. Layaknya sepasang sahabat pada umumnya, salah satunya lambat laun menaruh afeksi pada lawan. Ini bukanlah yang Tsukishima inginkan, ini melewati batas kewajaran. Perlahan, Yamaguchi menjadi sosok yang kian ingin Tsukishima jauhi.

Perlahan, segala ketidakmampuan Yamaguchi berubah menjadi arai-arai. Ia seakan menunjuk tepat di hidung Tsukishima bahwa ia bukanlah manusia yang terlampau menyedihkan. Dimulai dari keikutsertaannya pada klub voli, berinteraksi dengan Hinata Shoyo dan komplotannya, kemudian berlatih jurus efektif untuk turnamen antar sekolah pada salah seorang alumni.

Ia mulai membuka semua pesonanya. Tsukishima masih menutup mata.

Hingga hari itu, bibir Yamaguchi berubah pedang. Mengiris hingga berdarah.

 _"Aku menyerah."_

Apa yang memutuskan asa pemuda ini? Sampai ia bertutur keji seperti itu. Tsukishima mengutuk, dunia, Tuhan, dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin pikirnya, kandas sudah angan-angan dan Yamaguchi cenderung beranggapan bahwa tipis harapan memperoleh sapaan balik berupa afeksi dengan perasaan yang sama dari Tsukishima. Yamaguchi tak memiliki daya pikat. Terlepas dari semua yang telah ia lakukan beberapa waktu terakhir, tidak berarti Tsukishima mau membuka mata dan berakhir menghargai keberadaannya.

Tsukishima mengakui saat ini ia berposisi sebagai tersangka utama.

Yamaguchi telah habis sabar. Dan Tsukishima bermain-main dengan waktu ketika sabar masih menanti. Pintunya tertutup. Rapat. Apa yang semestinya Tsukishima lakukan selain berdekam di dalam kamar tanpa cahaya dan nyenyat terbuka lebar. Meski setiap sepuluh menit sekali, atau lebih, pintu kamarnya diketuk dan suara Akiteru terdengar memintanya bergabung dalam acara makan malam keluarga.

Ia berubah menjadi orang dungu.

Empat puluh menit terbuang dengan punggung bergesek kain sprei kasur dan bola mata lurus bertemu langit-langit. Pelantang telinga menyumpal kedua samping kepala. Sedangkan kerja otaknya terus berhubungan dengan Yamaguchi Tadashi.

Akiteru kembali mengetuk, bibirnya menutur permohonan agar adiknya keluar kamar dan segera makan malam. Desah kasar mengempar, Tsukishima berdiri dengan alat pelantang telinga teronggok di atas kain sprei yang kusut. Mimik Akiteru berubah ceria ketika kaitan pintu beranjak turun dan cahaya lampu menyiram wajah Tsukishima.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar." Jaketnya telah terpasang, senyum Akiteru luntur.

"Mau ke mana? Kau tidak ingin makan dulu?"

Tsukishima berbalik menutup pintu kamar, "Aku akan segera kembali, sisakan saja untukku."

Akiteru menghela kecewa, Tsukishima mendengarnya. Tanpa terbuai rasa bersalah, ia tetap memasang sepatu dan menyeru kalimat pergi ketika keluar rumah. Akiteru menjawab dengan seruan hati-hati di jalan.

Tsukishima menyesal meninggalkan _headphone_ -nya. Suara desis angin dan bunyi-bunyi jangkrik semakin menambah keruh hati. Dengan musik, pikiran Tsukishima masih bisa lebih rileks, setidaknya begitu sebelum ia harus mengobrol dengan Yamaguchi perihal gundah-gulana dan mungkin, meminta maaf. Maaf atas segalanya.

Rembulan.

Cahayanya menjamah malam.

Tsukishima menjadikan itu pertanda baik.

Rumah keluarga Yamaguchi terdengar gaduh. Acara makan malam keluarga yang ramai, mungkin? Tsukishima berdiri di depan pintu dengan ujung kaki mengetuk naik-turun. Tangan terkepal, sendi jari tengah mengetuk pintu tiga kali.

"Nak, Tsukishima?" Yang keluar adalah Ibu Yamaguchi, "Masuklah."

Ekspresinya kusut, Tsukishima bertanya-tanya.

"Tadashi dari kemarin tidak ada keluar kamar. Pintunya pun dikunci. Aku mencoba mendobraknya tapi terlalu kuat." Beliau menggigiti kuku jari, "Aku khawatir dengannya."

Tsukishima mengusap punggung beliau, "Aku akan mencoba memanggilnya kalau begitu."

"Ya, semoga berhasil."

Jakun naik turun meneguk ludah, Tsukishima mengetuk pintu kamar, "Yamaguchi."

Senyap. Tidak ada sahutan.

"Yamaguchi." Kali ini dengan nada lebih tinggi. "Yamaguchi, keluarlah. Mari bicara."

Tidak ada sahutan.

Tsukishima bersitatap dengan Ibu Yamaguchi, "Aku akan mendobrak jika sampai hitungan ketiga kau belum juga keluar. Satu, dua..." Wanita yang lebih tua mengangguk dengan keputusan Tsukishima, "Tiga. Aku terpaksa mendobrak, Yamaguchi!"

Pundak mengambil ancang-ancang. Tsukishima mengeraskan tubuh samping dan menubruk pintu dengan kencang. Sekali belum ada hasil, pintu terbuka sedikit ketika dobrakan kedua, di dalam tidak ada cahaya, gelap. Dobrakan ketiga, engsel pintu rusak dan Tsukishima dibantu Ibu Yamaguchi mendorong pintu yang dijejali kursi.

Kamar itu persis seperti saat Tsukishima berdekam tanpa suara dan isi kepala meronta sana-sini. Keadaannya begitu sunyi, cahaya dari luar hanya mampu menyinari sedikit.

"Tadashi?" Suara lembut beliau tidak membuahkan jawaban, "Jangan-jangan dia kabur?!"

Mereka berdua masuk dengan perasaan ganjil. Sprei kasur terasa dingin, buku-buku tersusun rapi, garis pintu lemari terbuka sedikit—tidak ada apa-apa di dalamnya selain hal lumrah seperti pakaian dan kaca cermin. Tsukishima mengernyit keheranan.

"Astaga, di mana anakku? A-aku akan menelepon polisi!"

Tertinggal Tsukishima berada di dalam seorang. Ia bersalah hati. Ini bukan pertanda baik. Yamaguchi menghindarinya. Rencana mengobrol sirna.

Kata maaf belum tuntas terucap. Masih tergantung di kerongkongan.

Tsukishima berbalik ingin keluar, menggeser kursi yang berada di belakang pintu dan memperbaiki letak pintu. Ubun-ubun kepala terantuk sesuatu. Ia membatu pada sesuatu yang mengenai kepalanya.

Dua kaki tergantung lemas.

Tsukishima melihat ke atas. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Kata maaf mungkin tidak akan pernah sampai jika keadaannya seperti ini. Ribuan kata menyesal menghinggapi diri. Matanya membola, mulai berlinang air mata. Mereka bersitatap, netra beradu. Tidak ada cahaya maupun kehidupan dalam pancaran tatapnya. Tsukishima tahu ia telah kehilangan sesuatu yang bermakna.

Ia menemukan Yamaguchi.

Malam itu, Akiteru mendengar kabar duka lewat telepon. Bonus, isak Tsukishima.

.

.

.

Selesai


End file.
